Stephanie and the dance team
by Mitchyxo
Summary: Stephanie decides to tryout for a dance team her freshman year of highschool. One problem you are required to do gymnastics moves as well. Will she make the team?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own anything! I did make up Rachel and Mr. Fondle though.

A/N: Read n Review!

"Hey Rachel," Stephanie said to her best friend "Did you get your schedule?", Rachel asked. "Yea, I just got it. I didn't look at it yet" Stephanie said handing it to Rachel so she could check schedules. "yes…man…this stinks…awesome…cool!" Mumbled Rachel. "We have 1st period gym, 4th period lunch, 5th period study hall, and 8th period math together" exclaimed Rachel. We have half the day together…and our parents thought we wouldn't be in a single class together! "This is great!" Stephanie said as she hugged her friend, but she was soon interrupted by their new principle, Mr. Fondle, on the PA system. "Welcome freshman to Bay View High and welcome back sophomores, juniors, and seniors." (A/N: I made up Bay View High because I wasn't sure what high school Stephanie went to.) "Please be in the auditorium in 10 minutes for the welcome ceremony!" said Mr. Fondle. "I hate welcome ceremonies" said Stephanie. "Oh well…umm we better get going here comes a mob of kids headed for the auditorium!" Exclaimed Rachel.

* * *

_In the auditorium…the end of the ceremony. _

"Now as we wrap up this ceremony, we will announce the list of extra curricular activities Bay View High has to offer. Boys basketball, girls basketball, boys soccer, girls soccer, field hockey, ice hockey, football, chess club, math club, science club, baseball, softball, and new this year, a dance team." Said Mr. Fondle. "If you are interested in joining any of these teams or clubs, come up and get a paper explaining when tryouts and sign-ups are and the requirement to be on the team/club. Thank you all for coming!" said Mr. Fondle. "Wow! There's a dance team! I'm definitely going to try out!" Said a very hyper and excited Stephanie. "I'm going to try out to… do you think I'll get on? You're a way better dancer then me Steph!" "I'm sure you'll get on. Let's go get a paper!"

"Oh no! I'm never going to make the team!" said Stephanie very disappointed because to make the team you have to be a very good experienced dancer and know level 5 gymnastics moves etc. round off backhand springs, aerials (no handed cart-wheels) and flips.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you make the team." Said Rachel "I've been taking gymnastics for 8 years!" I can help teach you!" "I don't know if I'll be any good at it. I can barely do a cart-wheel!" said Steph still disappointed. "That doesn't matter! I can help you train everyday after school! We can work on my trampoline at my house and we can practice at my gym! You'll do fine!" said Rachel encouraging. "Do you think I'll learn it all in 3 weeks?" asked Stephanie. "I'm sure you will" said Rachel.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it! Review even if you don't like it! I don't mind! I'll post more after I get some reviews. 


	2. The first day of training

**CHAPTER 2:**

**A/N: **I forgot about Giaa so I just made up a new friend…lol Im not sure if its Bayview High or Bay View… I just made something up. Thank you ME for reviewing it made my day, krazypirategurl and irishrose395.

* * *

Setting- Outback of Rachel's house

"Ok, first were going to stretch" said Rachel. "Start with 20 jumping jacks"

"Ugh! I hate these…1…2…3…4… Done!" Stephanie finally said exhausted.

"Alright now do 15 sit-ups" Rachel yelled from in the kitchen.

"1...2...3...hey what are you doing!" Stephanie exclaimed

"Calm down. I'm just getting us some water" Rachel yelled back

"Good cause I am beat" Stephanie said laying on the ground

"Alright lets start on the trampoline" Rachel said getting onto the trampoline

"I thought we were done!" Steph said still exhausted

"That was just warm up" said Rachel "Come on get up here" Rachel said as she bounced up and down"

"Alright now what?" Stephanie said after getting on the trampoline

"Try a full turn in the air" Rachel said

"That's easy I do that in dance" Stephanie said after doing a perfect turn

"Ok you want to do some hard stuff? " Rachel said "Come over here and I'll spot you for a back handspring"

"Back what spring! "

"Back handspring" Rachel said again "Don't worry It will be fine"

"Alright, but I have no clue how to do one" Stephanie said walking over to the spot where Rachel was on the trampoline.

"Do you want to see me do one first" asked Rachel

"Yes!"

"Ok just watch. Put your hands up in the air bring them down, then throw them back up again and jump back" Rachel said as she did one

"Wow!" Stephanie exclaimed "I don't know how good I'll do but I'll try"

"Good because I was going to make you try anyway" Rachel said laughing "Ok I'll have my hands on your back holding you and helping you get over. You need to do that thing I showed you with your arms and jump back."

"Ok" Steph said nervous "Up, down back!" Stephanie said as she did one

"Wow! That was great!" Rachel said reassuring her friend that she was doing well. "Just try landing on your feet instead of your knees next time"

* * *

After many tries and Stephanie still landing on her knees it was already 6:00. Stephanie had to go home to baby-sit the twins while Joey, Rebecca, Uncle Jesse, and her dad went out to dinner and DJ had a date.**

* * *

**

**A/N: **How did like it? I need help with one part. If anyone can tell me how old DJ, Michelle, and the twins would be if Stephanie is 14. Thanks! REVIEW!

Julie


	3. Babysitting

**Chapter 3 : Baby sitting**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I am so sorry this took along time to write I had parties and my birthday and writers block! I forgot to mention that Michelle is home being baby-sat too.**

* * *

_Stephanie coming home from Rachel's to baby-sit._

"I'm home" Stephanie yelled as she walked through the front door.

"Good because another minute and you would have been late" Danny said coming down the steps.

"So how was training?" Becky asked

"Fine. She had me try a back handspring."

"And your still here!" Joey said sarcastically

"Very funny!" Steph said doing a fake laugh

"Yea!" The boys yelled coming out of the kitchen when they saw that Stephanie was home.

"Ok boys me and Mommy have to go but be good and don't play rough you boys are having a great hair day" Jesse said as he gave them a kiss good bye.

"Bye! Be good! Don't get in trouble!" The parents yelled walking out the front door.

"Good there gone! Now who wants sundaes! Stephanie said

" Wait for me wait up I want one!" Michelle yelled running down the steps with outrageous make-up on her face.

"Wow! What happened!" Stephanie said at the sight of the purple and green eye shadow and purple lipstick.

"I knew this was a mistake! I'm just not pretty!" Michelle said pouting as she sat at the kitchen table. "How come you always look so pretty Steph?"

"I look pretty because I blend it in to make it look like I'm not wearing any make up." Stephanie said, "What do you need make up for any way?"

"I didn't think I needed it but other girls were wearing it and made fun of me because I wasn't wearing any."

"Do you want to wear make up?" Stephanie asked

"Yes. I don't want to be made fun of anymore!" Michelle said

"How about after we eat our sundaes I will help you put on make up." Stephanie said.

"This is awesome!" Michelle said

"Wearing make up isn't all that great you have to wake up early to put it on always have money to buy it…" But she was interrupted by Michelle cutting in.

"No not the make up. Having sundaes before dinner!" Michelle exclaimed.

"You didn't eat dinner yet! Ugh what did dad leave for dinner?" Stephanie asked annoyed.

"He bought Happy Meals for Nicky and Alex and chicken tenders and fries for us." Michelle answered "It's in the oven to stay warm dad said"

_After dinner Stephanie helped Michelle put on make up and she looked beautiful! Stephanie told her exactly what to do so she could do it the next morning._

* * *

**A/N: Again I am so sorry it took so long but like I said I had parties and my birthday and I went down the shore for a weekend and I had writers block! And I'm only 13 so I don't have a laptop. (But I wish I did  ) **


	4. The backtuck

**A/N**: Okay I thought I was going to stop this story but I miss writing so I am going to try again! I am going to make it longer and use some of the hints you gave me!

* * *

"Come on Steph It's so easy! Just like this!" Rachel said as doing her back tuck. "Remember when I first moved here at the end of June and I was so scared that I wouldnt meet any friends and I would be stuck in my house all summer, but then you came over and introduced yourself and I knew it would be alright. Well now I am helping you to overcome your fear, a backtuck."

"Okay but just once!" Stephanie said as she got on the trampoline. "Okay I'm ready."

"Go ahead!" "You'll do fine!" Rachel said.

"Umm? Arn't you going to spot me!" Stephanie said nerviously

"Nope, sorry I can't spot these alone." "Just remeber what I said and you'll do fine!" Rachel said reassuringly

"Okay!" "I'm trusting you!"

"Okay go ahead!"

"Alright...1...2...3" Stephanie said as she pounced up and brought her knees to her chest. But Stephanie was to worried about her form that she didnt pull back enough and she fell right on her head and neck!

"Stephanie! Are you okay!" But Stephanie just laid there unable to move.

"Oh my gosh! I have to call 911!" Rachel said panicking!

_

* * *

_

_911 call_

_hello...operator! my friend just tried doing a backtuck on the trampoline and she landed on her head and she cant move! help! _

_okay miss. what is your name?_

_Rachel_

_Rachel i need you to stay calm! What is your address?_

_442 Gerard street_

_Okay stay on the line till the parametics get there._

_But...my friend...shes outside alone!_

_she will be fine...i need you to stay on the line._

_okay if you say so...  
30 seconds later...  
there here!_

_okay you can hang up now_

* * *

The ambulance pulled right up to Rachels fence.  
They pulled out a streatcher and rolled it into Rachels backyard.

"Oh my gosh what did I do!" Rachel mumbled as they rolled her friend into the ambulance.

"Do you want to come miss?" questioned the parametic.

"Yes please." Rachel responded.

"Okay...where are your parents?" They are visiting my aunt downtown. They will be home around 9 tonight"

"Okay then you better come. We will call your parents from the hospital"

"okay"

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital:

_Where am I? Stephanie thought. What happened? _

Stephanie could just barely understand what the doctor was saying: "She will be paralized from the neck down for the rest of he life." the doctor told Rachel as she started bawling her eyes out.

* * *

"AHHH!" Stephanie screamed!

* * *

**A/N**: Cliffhanger? I promise I will update tomorrow/ tonight. 


	5. Punch anyone?

**A/N:** Yay story is back for good! Thanks to Me (not me actually the penname ME) This chapter was written entirely by her and I will have the next chapter up no later then a week from now! I promise!

**Disclamer**: what exactly is the point of this? I mean if we owned anything from full house we would be off spending money somewhere not sitting here at our computers writing stuff that will never be on tv...

* * *

Stephanie panted heavily as she sat up in bed. The first thing she noticed was her little sister - well, almost ten - rubbing her back and looking worriedly at her. 

"Steph, are you okay. You sounded like a tarantula just bit you."

"I'm okay...I just...had a scary dream. Phew!'

"Boy, this is freaky. here I am sitting beside you comforting you in your bed. It used to be the other way around."

Stephanie managed to smile. "I guess that old bear picture didn't keep all the nightmares away, huh?"

"No, but it did most. And, you were always there when i needed."

Danny rushed in next. "Steph, what happened?"

"She just had a scary dream." Michelle thought for a second. "What was it about?"

"Well...I'll tell you, but promise you won't spend the next thirty minutes lecturing me on the value of safety, okay, Dad?" Stephanie knew her dad was very overprotective, and that he might well launch into a talk aobut proper safety procedures and not know when to stop.

Once she explained the dream, Stephanie thought for a second. "I guess thinking about the dance team had me kind of jittery. I mean, I see some of those fancy gymnastics moves, and...I guess I worry about doing it right." She put an arm around her sister and smiled sweetly. "Maybe I think a little about you, too."

"You'll be fine, Steph.," Michelle said.

Danny nodded and sat on the bed. "Honey, you don't have to do this. I know, since Gia's mom married and they moved to Oakland at the end of last year, you and Rachel are even closer. It was really nice when she moved here at the beginning of 8th grade, but you never really got into the gymnastics and stuff she was doing. But, lately, you have become more interested, now that you know there's a dance team. But, whether you make the team or even try out for it, she's still going to like you, and you'll still be a very special person to all of us..."

Stephanie glanced at the clock. "Uh, dad, it's 2:30 in the morning. We do need our sleep."

"Oh, right. I guess I started rambling anyway; maybe I was nervous thinking about the same thing since you told me about your dream, and...well, good night," he finally said.

The next day, Stephanie and Rachel met at school. Stephanie told Rachel about the dream. She recalled much less of it now that it was morning.

"Look, Stephanie, if you don't want to do this..."

"No, I want to try out. This isn't as grueling as being a profesisonal would have been. We just get to perform at the football games and stuff."

"You're right. You'll do great. Just remember something my gymnastics teacer told me once when I was about ten. If you're about to do something dangerous and a little voice tells you not to, don't. The audience will understand, and figure it's part of the routine; they don't know any better. She didn't listen to that voice once, and something really bad happened."

Stephanie gasped. "Oh, no, was she hurt badly?"

"No, she did a backflip into someone carrying a punch bowl for their party. She had sticky red punch all over her the rest of the day," Rachel said. They laughed together. Stephanie was so glad for the light note; maybe things would be okay after all.

* * *

A/N: Soooo do you like? Please hit the little purplish blueish button down there and leave lots of reviews for Me (penname)! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Ok I updated the story and ME (the penname) got ONE review! There should have been much much more! Review after reading this chapter because I will not update the next chapter unless I get unless 5 reviews! Ok, now this chapter was written entirely by me (JulXGymnast579).

* * *

After school that day Stephanie and Rachel once again went to Rachels house to pratice.

"Alright Steph are you sure you still want to pratice today?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I am going to make the team no matter what it takes!" Stephanie said not sounding as confident as she should be.

"Alright" Rachel said while climbing up onto the trampoline. "Wait I have a better idea!" "Let's go over to my gym tonight, there having open gym so we will have all the special equipment so we can work on other things other then backtucks."

"Do they have alot of soft mats?" Stephanie asked jokingly.

Once they arrived at the gym Rachel took Stephanie over to the floor.

"Okay Steph lets try a backhandspring on this cheese matt since you did really well with them on the trampoline" Rachel said. **A/N**: A cheese matt is a soft mat that slopes downward: ex. /l like that just not as steep.

"Alright I was comfortable doing that on the trampoline they wern't that hard."

"Ok just stand here at the top of the matt and I will spot you just like I did on the trampoline" Rachel assured her friend.

"Ok I'm ready" Stephanie said after positioning herself at the top of the mat.

"Ok one. two. three!" Rachel said as Stephanie jumped back and did a perfect backhandspring but she landed on her butt because of the incline.

"Oh my gosh!" Stephanie said laughing at herself.

"That was perfect! Well except for the end." Rachel said between giggles.

"Very funny" Stephanie said as she did a fake laugh.

"Hey, how about you try doing a backhandspring on this flat mat. Just do it exactly like you did on the cheese mat and you shouldn't fall."

"Alright"

Stephanie stood at the edge of the mat and did a perfect backhandspring just like the other times but this time she landed!

"Stephanie that was amzing! I've tought alot of people to do backhandsprings but none of them learned as quickly as you did!" Rachel said while hugging her friend.

"You really think it was good?"

"It was amazing. Yeah your legs were bent a little but it was still amazing!"

After 3 more times with Rachel spotting Stephanie, Rachel had Steph try it on her own and she did it! She was almost there she still had to learn a back tuck!

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it was short I just really wanted to get this chapter up. REVIEW! Remember 5 reviews or I dont update! 


End file.
